


Lost In A World Of Humans: Edward & Serenity

by Sara1991



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angels, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Car Sex, Cloud Watching, Confusion, Date Rape, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, First Dates, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Guardians (not freeform), Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oral Sex, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past, Past Child Neglect, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Protectors, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realization, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Sedation, Seduction, Sex, Sex Toys, Star Child (not freeform), Underage Sex, Vampire/Celestial Beings Relationship, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Witches, drugged, loss of friends, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is my first ever Twilight story: no flames plz. I don’t mind some constructive criticism. I’m not the brightest bulb in the bunch & I have some issues with grammar. But I’m working on that, using Grammarly. So hopefully it won’t be horrible.Based in Edwards Point of View.What if Vampires & werewolves aren’t the only mythical creatures to walk the Earth?What if Edward never fell in love with Bella & could easily read her mind because they weren’t meant to be?What if Edward was really meant to be with someone not human—someone who is a special celestial being?Who is this girl? What is this girl?Why can’t Edward read her—all the time? Why can’t Alice see anything in her future?She looks like a human enough, but Edward doesn’t feel like he wants to kill her whenever she’s around him.What secrets does this girl have? Why does she smile even though she seems sad?Why is Edward so fascinated & attracted to her? & who is hunting this girl?I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE! TWILIGHT, ITS SEQUELS & ANYTHING ELSE HAVING TO DO WITH TWILIHGT IS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Serenity Aria (OC), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale





	Lost In A World Of Humans: Edward & Serenity

Characters: (Note) Most characters’ real ages unknown—just putting the age they were changed at.

  * Edward Cullen-17 x Serenity Aria-15/16
  * Alice Cullen-19 x Jasper Hale-19
  * Emmet Cullen-20 x Rosalie Hale-18
  * Carlisle Cullen-23 x Esme Cullen-26
  * Kari (Car-E)-?
  * Haru-?
  * Samale Umbra-28
  * Tristan Umbra-24
  * Griffin Umbra-20

* * *




** October:  **

Great, another day of school.

I get it; we have to blend in. But why must I be a sophomore again? 

Last year, when we were living in Forks, Washington, I was a junior. Then when we arrived here—nine months ago, I was placed in freshmen year again. How did I get placed as a freshman—still with the last name “Cullen?” Oh, right… Carlisle had this friend that made everyone forget us, and our records were stripped.

In January, nine months ago, we moved here at the start of a new year for a fresh start. 

Get it? Carlisle thought it was funny.

Alice, Jasper, and I are sophomores this year. Whereas Rosalie and Emmet are juniors.

Initially, Alice was supposed to be a junior with Rose and Emmet. Still, Jasper is our newest member and has a hard time around humans without wanted to maul them. So it was best if Alice stayed with him—and somehow, I got roped into keeping an eye on him.

Why did we leave Forks, Washing and come to the Appalachian Mountains in Vermont?

Isabella Swan.

It wasn’t necessarily her fault we had to move again. She didn’t help, but it wasn’t her fault.

She somehow found out our secret. However, instead of telling everyone, she kept our secret.

However, after a few months, three non “vegetarian” vampires showed up and ruined everything; they started killing people left and right. And they let one get away.

Those three were James, Laurent, and Victoria.

We had no choice but to get involved.

What’s worse?

Bella’s boyfriend, Jacob Black, just had to get involved and nearly got himself killed.

We killed James first because he became obsessed with trying to kill Bella.

Victoria took a little longer because she moves from place to place as soon as we locked onto her. But once we finally found her, we discreetly took care of her—with the help of Jacob and his clan.

Laurent promised to become a “vegetarian” and would no longer kill people. 

We let him go, saying we’d know if he ever broke his agreement and come back and find him.

We left Forks a week later and came to Vermont—in the Appellation Mountains.

We have one of our homes here. Nobody bothers us here—not that anyone can actually get to us; we’re set off way beyond any of the regular hiking paths. However—we still have to go to school in town. 

The school itself is relatively new—twelve-fifteen years is what I heard. It’s just whatever; I don’t really give a crap.

That’s the one thing that sucks about being changed at only seventeen; I still look young enough to have to go to school.

The worst thing about being new to a school is just that—being the new kid in school. It’s even worse when you’re not human but a vampire.

“It’s weird, don’t you think?” Rosalie asked, getting my attention.

“Hmm?” I hummed, not really caring.

“What’s weird?” Emmet asked, rubbing Rosalie’s shoulders.

“The fact that nobody’s trying to fawn over us. Most aren’t paying attention or even staring at us anymore. Yesterday, we couldn’t get them to stop.” Rosalie answered, causing Emmet to sit there and think.

I thought, " _Don’t hurt yourself…_ "

“She’s right…” Emmet stated, and I just stared at him with a blank stare.

“What’s with that look, Edward?” Rosalie asked, annoyed.

“Haven’t you heard?” I asked, staring at the tiled ceiling.

The cafeteria and the gymnasiums were the only rooms in the school with tiled ceilings; all other rooms and halls had drop ceilings.

Every day, one of the “troubled” students would try to escape, using the ceilings.

“Heard what?” Rosalie asked, annoyed. At the same time, Emmet asked, interested.

“We’re no longer the shiny new toys.” I answered, getting a confused look from Emmet.

“You’ve got be kidding me…” I mumbled under my breath.

“What?” Emmet asked, just as confused as before.

“There’s a new student today.” Alice spoke up before we could start anything.

“Really, now?” Emmet asked, interested.

“Isn’t this how it all started back in Forks?” Rosalie asked, narrowing her eyes.

“If we behave and don’t draw attention to ourselves, we’ll be fine.” Alice stated with a smile.

“We didn’t draw attention to ourselves until those three showed up. And that Isabella Swan girl somehow found out about us.” Rosalie stated, making a point.

“Bella.” I calmly corrected, know Rosalie well enough.

“Excuse me?” Rosalie asked, just staring at me.

“Her name was “Bella.” That’s what she preferred to be called.” I replied, getting under her skin.

I just laughed at her as she glared daggers at me.

“Now, now, you two… You can take care of your issues at home. However, Edward is correct; she did prefer to be called “Bella.” Edward, don’t antagonize Rosalie.” Alice scolded, wagging her finger at us.

I just stoically stared at her; however, on the inside, I couldn’t stop laughing.

Alice trying to be strict doesn’t work for her too well. However, if she’s angry, she can become scary.

It would be a lie if I said that this didn’t bother me. That nothing could possibly go wrong—because as we know, things can go very wrong.

“So… Who is this new girl? Can either of you tell if she’s going to be trouble?” Emmet asked, speaking up.

“The only things I know are that students keep calling her Aria, but I don’t think that’s her name because doesn’t respond to being called that. A good chunk of the girls are insanely jealous of her because most of the guys won’t stop staring at her, thinking how good-looking she was. Throughout the day, I’ve wanted to beat the crap out of several guys because of their thoughts on the girl. She has special permission to bring her two cats: they’re emotional support animals or whatever; they stay in a front pocket or pouch—or whatever you want to call it. Finally, I don’t really know what she looks like other than she has long strawberry blonde hair. For the most part, she’s keeping her face down, but I also know she has glasses.” I answered, going over what I knew already.

“Surprisingly enough, the cats are well-behaved. They pop up now and then.” Jasper spoke in a whisper.

“And she’s shy—painfully shy.” Alice spoke up.

“How do you know all that?” Rosalie asked, demanding an answer.

“She’s in our American Literature class. She’s very mousy and quiet—very unlike any of the other students here.” Jasper answered.

“Oh, and her name isn’t “Aria.” Oh, well it is, but it isn’t…” Alice started rambling.

“What does that mean? “It is, but it isn’t?” How is that even possible?” Rosalie asked, annoyed.

“I’m guessing it’s her last name.” I stated, causing Rosalie to flare up again.

“Yes. I overheard several students say they’re just going to call her by her last name because it sounds better than her first. Her first name is weird. On the contrary, I think she has a very pretty name.” Alice explained, looking at the ceiling for a second.

“Well, are you going to tell us her first name, or not?” Emmet impatiently asked.

“Sorry.” Alice sheepishly apologized with a smile.

“Well…” Emmet started, leaning over the table; he looked ridiculous, but nobody was paying attention.

“Her name is Serenity—Serenity Aria. She’s a sweet girl.” Alice finally spilled the new girl’s name.

“Here she comes…” I muttered after hearing several students’ thoughts.

“Oooh… There she is! She’s so adorable!” Alice quietly exclaimed so that only we could hear.

Ah. Now I get it. Alice wants to play dress-up with this girl; she’s the perfect victim for Alice. Not a victim as she’s going to eat her, but rather a life-sized doll for her dress how she’d like.

This girl was tiny. Even under that baggy sweatshirt, I could tell she was thin. 

She was wearing flats, so her height wasn’t altered; she was 5’0”.

She was light-skinned, but she wasn’t pale.

Her eyes, though hidden behind her glasses, I could tell they were blue. However, something seems off about them.

Oh, well…

And her hair—is definitely not strawberry blonde; it was more of a brownish-orange type of color—almost auburn. However, it was long; it reached her waist, and the ends were wavy while the rest was straight. Her bangs: she looked like she had the typical short bangs that cover her brows—but she also has the longer ones that go down the side of her face.

“I suppose she cute for a human—who’s not a baby. Wait… Isn’t American Literature only a sophomore course?” I stated, realizing what Alice and Jasper said about her being in their class.

“Mainly sophomores, but Juniors and Seniors can also take it. Mainly if they fail when they were originally supposed to take it—or they’re new to the school and want to take it.” Alice told me.

“You’re telling me that this girl is a sophomore?” I asked in disbelief.

“I guess so; she’s in the class.” Alice replied with a smile.

“There is no way she’s sixteen; she’s barely fifteen.” I stated, looking from Alice to the girl.

“ _Seriously… Who the hell is this girl? Even Edward, Emmet, Jasper are staring at her; they don’t stare at nobody like that—not even me. And I’m like the hottest girl in this entire stupid school! It’s already weird enough that those people are dating each other. I mean, what the hell? Ok… I mean, I know they’re not all biologically related. But still… I mean, what do any of them see anything in the superficial blonde slut and the weird little pixie girl? But whatever… Edward’s the only one who really matters as he is single. What do they have that I don’t? I mean, I’ve tried everything to get their attention—and nothing! And now, this little girl comes out of nowhere and has Edward’s full attention. I mean, she’s not even pretty. I mean, look at her. Who has hair that color? Certainly, nobody here. And how did she get it so damn long and not have any split ends?! I mean seriously… What does this girl have that I don’t?! I am so much hotter! She’s nothing! And I’m most certainly more fuckable than her! I would know; I’ve dated plenty of the guys here. I bet she’s some virgin prude. I have to strike while the irons hot; I just have to go over and talk to him. That’s what I’m gonna do. Right now_.”

“Gahh…” I groaned, placing my head on the table.

“What’s wrong, Edward?” Alice asked, concerned.

“Ms. “I mean,” Viola Stanton, is freaking out or something. I swear, she says that phrase way too much. She’s going on and on about how hot she thinks she is. Basically, she’s pissed off because the new girl is getting more attention than her. And honestly, like I said, for a human, the new girl is cute—she’s certainly cuter than Viola.” I stated, annoyed.

It pissed me off. Not so much Viola: she just annoyed the crap out of me.

No. What pissed me off was that since I was turned, I never found any human girl remotely attractive—let alone even just cute.

And here this girl is—and I can’t take my eyes away from her. And that’s not a good thing. She’s human, for fuck’s sake!

“So, what’s the new girl thinking?” Emmet asked, tossing a balled-up napkin at my face.

Right. I’d yet to probe her mind.

I concentrated on her—on her mind. But after a few seconds, I heard nothing. So I tried again.

There was something for a split second before I heard some kind of weird click and then silence.

Knowing there was something, I tried again.

But I was once again met with silence.

“Hey, Edward…” 

God, no… Viola Stanton was standing right next to me. Why?

“Yeah?” I asked, annoyed. I didn’t have to force myself; I was seriously annoyed.

“Don’t be like that. What do you say about you picking me up at my house and take me to dinner, a movie, and a romantic carriage ride under the moon this Friday? What time will you be picking me up?” Viola asked, just assuming I’d say yes.

“No, thank you.” I tried to be as polite as possible in turning her down.

“Oh, you don’t mean that. What time?” She pressed even more, stepping on my last nerve.

All the others were diminished by the fact that I can’t hear the new girl’s thoughts—I can’t stop watching her.

“Oh, but I do mean that. I do not wish to take you anywhere Friday night.” I told her through gritted teeth; she backed away an inch, sensing my anger.

“By why not?!” She demanded, stomping her foot on the floor.

“How do you know that I don’t already have plans on Friday night?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

“Oh, is that it? That’s great! I’ll just go with.” She happily exclaimed.

“No, you will not. It’s family only. And even if it wasn’t, I’m not interested in you.” I snapped before grabbing my tray, threw the food out, and stormed off to get some air before my next class.

“Edward, wait!” My siblings called, rushing after me.

“What?” I asked, trying to calm down.

“What’s wrong? It’s not just about Viola; you’d normally be able to ignore her and keep calm. What’s going on?” Alice asked as Emmet and Jasper stood in front of me; I could tell they were all concerned—even Rosalie.

“What was the girl thinking?” Jasper asked right away.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” I answered, pacing back and forth in front of the school doors.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Rosalie asked, looking at me.

“I mean, I don’t know. I can’t hear her thoughts. I thought I had something for a second, but then there was a click and then nothing again. And then Viola just had to come over and make everything worse.” I answered, running my hand through my hair.

“Calm down a little… She’s just one little girl.” Rosalie stated, looking at me. 

We haven’t been here a year, and none of us wanted to move again—not this soon.

“But she’s not.” Alice stated, getting our attention.

“What does that mean? Is she dangerous?” Jasper asked, concerned, looking at the look on Alice’s face.

“No. I’ve seen her before—not in person, but in a vision many, many, _many_ years ago. But I can’t seem to remember what it was—nor can I place her. I don’t know how, but she’s important. I don’t know how or what, but she’s not just some little girl. From the first moment I saw her, I’ve been trying to figure her out, but I haven’t gotten anything.” Alice explained.

“So what do we do?” Emmet eagerly asked, looking at Alice and me.

“We talk to Carlisle and Esme when we get home. I don’t know if they’ll know anything, but I damn sure know they should be involved in this—whatever this is.” I answered, placing my hands in my pocket.

After a few seconds, I started feeling around to find it empty.

“Edward, what’s wrong?” Alice asked, concerned.

“It’s gone.” I stated, feeling around my body, trying to find something my birth mother had given to me years and years ago.

“What’s gone?” Rosalie asked, confused.

“The pin my mom gave to me before we got sick—before Carlisle changed me and she died. I always keep in a pocket.” I answered, beginning to panic.

“Edward, you need to calm down. We’ll find it, I’m sure. No—I promise you we’ll find it. You’re sure you put in your pockets today?” Alice promised and then asked, looking at me.

“Umm… Excuse me?” A small voice asked from behind us, startling us a little.

I turned to see the new girl; she was just standing there.

I never heard her thoughts—or her footsteps.

“Yes?” I asked as calmly as I could.

“Umm… Well… Umm… Does this belong to one of you?” She softly and nervously asked, holding out her hand with my pin in the center of her palm.

“How’d you get that?” I asked, taking the pin from her small hand.

She quietly stood there, unmoving.

“Well—answer him!” Rosalie snapped.

“Sorry. That girl with the fancy dark brown curly hair with red steaks running through it, who was talking to you before—she took it.” She responded after apologizing.

“Then how did you have it?” Rosalie asked, annoyed, folding her arms.

“Rose, stop.” I instructed, glaring at her for a second.

“However, she does have a valid point. If Viola took it, how did you get it?” I asked, looking at the nervous girl in front of me.

“Well… She threw it in the trash in the bathroom and walked away. Haru dug it out and set it at my feet.” The girl explained.

“Haru?” Emmet asked, confused.

“Yes. Haru. He’s one of my kitties. Him and Kari: they had to use the bathroom. They stay in my pouch so that they stay out of trouble. When they have to go, they paw at my stomach to let me know. So, I take them.” She softly answered.

“You’re allowed to just walk out these doors to let them go to the bathroom?” Rosalie asked, a little panicked as she started looking at the bottoms of her shoes.

“No. I take them to the bathroom; they’re toilet trained. They just don’t know how to flush—not that they like the flushing. But umm… I tried to wash the goop off it; I used a small pin I have to scrape the gunk out of the small ridges. It looks old—like an umm… Something that’s handed down from family member to family member. I figured it must be important, and that you may want it back.” She nervously explained.

“Thanks.” I replied, looking at my pin. Nothing was damaged.

“I’m glad I could help—and do something right for once.” She softly replied with a sad smile; I could read her sadness in her eyes.

She’s sad… But why? And why the hell is she smiling if she’s sad.

I was going to say something when the bell indicating lunch was over, and it was time to go to class rang.

The girl didn’t seem to like that; she covered her ears and tightly closed her eyes.

“Why does that have to be so loud?” She muttered under her breath.

“Well, we’d better get to class.” Rosalie stated, walking past us with Emmet and headed inside before anyone could say anything.

“She’s right. I’m glad I could help. Bye.” The girl spoke before heading inside. But not before she walked right into a pole.

“Oww…” She moaned, rubbing her face.

She wasn’t bleeding—and for the most part, she didn’t seem to phased as she stood up and walked inside.

Alice, Jasper, and I were in just a few seconds after her—after staring at each other, confused or concerned.

“Oh, Miss Aria; I’ve been looking for you. Could I borrow you for a minute?” The school’s principal, Principal Kinder, kindly asked, looking at the girl—at Serenity.

“Sure.” She softly replied, walking over.

My next class was math; it was just down the hall from the office.

I got to my seat, cleared my head, and listened for Principal Kinder.

I could clearly see Serenity’s face in Principal Kinder’s eyes. She was confused; that was clear to see.

“ _It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier; I was in a meeting. But my vice principal, Mrs. Riker, told me you were very polite. And she was surprised that your cats were quiet and behaving as well as they did. But I see the confusion in your eyes. I actually wanted to talk to you about your schedule. I actually just saw it this morning—and I also saw a note in my computer. Due to some heath issues, you’re not to be participating in physical education. So I talked to Mrs. Hale and we changed your classes around a little. This is your new schedule. Your first four classes stay the same. And for the most part, so do your last four. However, instead of having math last period, you’ll have that this period. After math class, you’ll still have biology. Instead of physical education, you’ll be in study hall. And finally, your last class of the day will be home economics. Unfortunately, with you being a new student and stating a month and a half later than everyone else, this is the best we could adjust your schedule. Ok. Well, do you have any questions?_ ” Principal Kinder explained and then asked, looking at Serenity; she was still confused, but I saw her shake her head, “no.”

“ _Well, then—I’ll walk you to your next class. Some of the teachers here, while great and everything, don’t like tardiness; they lock their doors once the bell rings. So, always try to make sure you get to class before that second bell rings._ ” Principal Kinder told Serenity, standing up.

Math. 

The only two math teachers in this entire school who lock their doors after the bell rings are Mr. Gage and Ms. Beal. Ms. Beal teaches juniors and seniors. 

That means…

Knock. Knock.

“I’m sorry. You know the rules; if you don’t show up to class before the bell rings, the door locks and you don’t get in.” Mr. Gage informed the person at the door.

Knock. Knock.

“Go before I call the principal!” Mr. Gage called after the knocking became harder.

“Yes, Edward?” Mr. Gage asked, calling on me when I had my hand up.

“I think that maybe that’s Principal Kinder; he was taking the new girl to his office to talk about something with her. He may be walking her to her next class.” I told him, knowing that’s exactly what was happening right now.

Mr. Gage didn’t seem like he believed me.

Knock. Knock.

“Mr. Gage; open this door immediately.” Principal Kinder finally ordered.

“Oh, Principal Kinder—my apologies; I thought you were a tardy student. What brings you by?” Mr. Gage apologized to Principal Kinder.

“I’m very well aware of who you thought I was. But I also vaguely heard Edward explain to you why I’d be here. And he’s correct. Due to some personal reasons, I switched some of Ms. Aria’s classes around. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find her earlier; I had just found her after the first bell rang. Therefore, it’s my fault she’s late in the first place. Plus, you knew you were getting a new student—and that I switched her math hours around. It may not be a huge school, but it’s bigger compared to where she was before; she could’ve easily gotten lost. I warned you to keep your door unlocked, did I not?” Principal Kinder replied and then asked, looking Mr. Gage in the eyes.

“Yes, Sir. I apologize.” Mr. Gage apologized, looking away from Principal Kinder.

“Did you wait for a few minutes to lock your door after the bell rang? Or did you lock it right away like always?” Principal Kinder asked, demanding an answer.

Mr. Gage remained silent.

“Class? Someone answer me—and I expect the truth.” Principal Kinder stated, looking at the students.

“He locked it right away.” Taylor Shay responded right away.

“Thank you, Taylor. Mr. Gage, I’ll let this pass seeing as you haven’t had a new student in some time and is habit. But from now on, you are to wait ten minutes after the bell rings for a student to show up. If someone shows up late, they’d better have a note. If not, the punishment rules apply. After ten minutes, you may lock your door. If someone arrives after ten minutes and knock, open and see if they have a note. If they do, let them in, and if not, you can send them to the office. I’ll be adding this to announcements for all teachers. But do I make myself clear?” Principal Kinder explained and then sternly asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Mr. Gage replied.

“Ok. This is your new student, Serenity Aria. Make her feel welcomed and be nice.” Principal Kinder told Mr. Gage and the other students before leaving.

 _“Why my daughter chose a man like him, I’ll never understand. I swear he’s just using her…”_ Principal Kinder thought, walking away.

“ _I hate that man. He always assumes I’m using his daughter. But that couldn’t be further from the truth; I love his daughter more than anything…_ ” Mr. Gage thought, staring at the door before trailing off and stared at Serenity.

I couldn’t read her thoughts like I should be able to, but I could tell she looked uncomfortable, standing in front of the class—and next to Mr. Gage.

I don’t blame her; Mr. Gage is somewhat of a pervert.

Principal Kinder is a kind guy and cares for his family, students, and most of the faculty.

Taylor Shay; she’s Principal Kinder’s niece. So if she seems like she’s a principal’s pet—she’s not; she’s his family.

Mr. Gage was engaged to Principal Kinder’s middle daughter—and he hates him. For Mr. Gage, the feeling was mutual.

Yes, Mr. Gage loved Principal Kinder’s daughter, but he can’t help himself from staring at younger girls—especially students in his class. But that’s all he does—is stare.

As long as he doesn’t do anything to **_any_ ** of the female students, I don’t really care; I’d take care of him if he inappropriately touched _any_ underage girl.

However, I don’t like how he’s staring at Serenity right now—or how uncomfortable she looks.

“Well, I suppose. Ms. Aria…” Mr. Gage started, but she softly interrupted him.

“Serenity.” She corrected.

“What was that?” Mr. Gage asked, staring at her again. However, he wasn’t staring at her face.

To the other students, he was looking into her eyes. However, I saw that his eyes were slightly slanted down, staring at her chest area—looking displeased. Probably because of her sweater.

“I’d like to be called by my first name, “Serenity.” Not by my last name. Please.” Serenity softly spoke, looking up.

“ _She’s a cute little thing. But why does she have to wear such a large baggy sweater? I can’t tell how big her breasts are. Oh, right… She’s the one with “emotional support” cats. Anxiety? Yea, right. She’s just shy. But if I say anything—that man will… God, I hate him… But looking at her, she doesn’t have huge breasts, but they could be a decent size. But she’s tiny—so maybe not. She may be flat-chested._ ” 

I can’t listen to this anymore—or I’m gonna break my desk.

Finally.

“Mr. Gage.” A male student, Hunter Yager, called, raising his hand.

“Yes, Hunter?” Mr. Gage asked, tearing his eyes away from Serenity; she took a deep breath, seeming relieved.

“Seeing as she’s even shorter than Kelly, where will she sit?” Hunter asked, watching Serenity. He sat in the third row over, in the desk behind the front desks.

“Good question. You are relatively short… You’ll have to sit up front somewhere. Jace, please move your things to the fourth seat in the third row. Serenity, you’ll sit in front of Edward. Here are your things. Try to keep up because I don’t slow down for anyone. You may sit now.” Mr. Gage instructed, handing Serenity a workbook and sheets, and then sent her to sit in front of me.

 _“Damnit, no! He was supposed to sit her in front of me! Not him!”_ Hunter screamed at himself, cursing at Mr. Gage.

This could be bad.

The last time I was in this situation, I nearly killed an innocent girl.

Bella Swan. She smelt amazing, but I was able to avoid her; I quit school after that.

I can’t do that here… My siblings—mainly Rosalie would freak the fuck out if I did anything to have to make us move—again.

She walked over, set her stuff, minus math under the seat, and then sat down—and nothing.

I still couldn’t hear her thoughts, but if I keep concentrating, I should be able to at some point; there’s some kind of static going on up there, but I’m being pushed away.

But that’s not the nothing I’m talking about.

She smells amazing—far better than Bella ever did. A thousand times better. However, I don’t feel like there’s a hot iron pole being forced down my throat. _This_ was strangely inviting.

She smelt sweet—like vanilla, honey, lilac, and something else—ice cream, I think. Oh, but that’s all she had for lunch—some kind of shake.

Reading her body language as soon as she opened her workbook, I could tell Serenity was confused. She was fidgeting in her seat, bouncing her knee, quietly tapping her fingers, and was doing just about everything except writing anything down.

And I wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“ _That’s what happens when someone is late; they don’t know what’s going on. She’s going to fall behind and fail. Although, maybe one-on-one teacher-student time might help her. She could get an easy B. Can’t give her an A or people would notice, but I could hel—_ ”

I had to tune him out because he was pissing me off so much that I just wanted to rip his head off.

It may be time to send his wife some kind of anonymous letter or something.

“Mr. Gage, please report to the office at once.” Principal Kinder announced over the loudspeaker in the room.

“Keep working, stay in your seats, and no talking while I’m gone.” Mr. Gage informed the class before walking out of the room.

After a minute or two, Hunter walked over—to Serenity; she immediately stiffened up.

“Hey.” Hunter “smoothly” spoke, leaning on her desk in front of her.

“Hi.” Serenity softly replied, looking down; she was just trying to be polite—but she was uncomfortable.

Her fingers stopped tapping, but her knee started bouncing even faster—and she fidgeted even more.

“Having some trouble, are we? I can help if you with that. Math is easy once you get the hang of it.” Hunter told her, leaning in more, causing her to lean back.

Serenity went from nervous, to uncomfortable, to scared; I could see her physically shaking.

Not only that, but her sweet scent changed to that of something like mint or cinnamon.

When she tensed up and became nervous or uncomfortable, her scent reminded me of peppers.

Is it normal for a human’s scent to change so much due to their emotions? I’ve never heard of that before.

“Umm… Thank you.” Serenity softly spoke.

“Would you like some help with it?” Hunter asked, leaning in even more.

If he leaned in anymore, he’d be lying on her desk.

However, after a few seconds, he pulled back—but did not walk away. Instead, he walked around and stood next to her desk in the aisle; he squatted down next to Serenity. This made her jump a little.

“It must be scary to be the new kid in school. I would know; I was new to this school district five years ago. Well, the entire state; I’m from Mississippi. Where are you from?” Hunter told her and then asked.

She didn’t respond.

“Hmm. Oh, that’s right; you’re shy. Let’s see… Hmm… I got it. How about this Friday, you let me take you out for dinner? I can show you around town and then out for food. I know some of the best places to eat. How does that sound?”

“ _Oh, I bet you do…_ ” It was soft and kind of an echo, but I heard Serenity’s thoughts. But that was it before everything went silent again.

“No, thank you.” Serenity softly spoke out loud.

Who is this girl? I must know.

_“No, thank you? Who says “no, thank you” to me? Nobody, that’s who. Nobody says “no, thank you” to me. I’ll let it slide this time, though. She’s new; she doesn’t understand. She just needs to get to know my charm.”_

This guy is so full of himself.

“Are you sure? Are you vegetarian—or vegan? Maybe you and could go the Chinese restaurant in the next town.” Hunter tried suggesting.

“No, thank you.” Serenity repeated what she told him earlier, this time a little more firmly—but still so quiet, looking away from him.

“Ohhh… I get it now. Daddy’s girl? You want to go out, but Daddy won’t let you, right? Well, let me meet Daddy, and I’m sure we can work something out.” Hunter insisted, full of himself. 

Serenity took two deep breaths and turned to him; he was taken aback a little.

That’s new; Hunter’s not usually intimidated by anything—including my siblings and me.

Now, her scent is starting to remind me of onions mixed with sardines, jalapeño peppers, garlic, and hot sauce.

“I’m not a “daddy’s girl,” as you put it. Even if I were, I wouldn’t need his permission for something like this. I’m just not interested in you. I don’t like your type. You’re rude, mean, smell, and you think can get whatever or whoever you want. And if I’m correct in saying this, it’s most likely because your daddy or mommy told you that you can have whatever you want no matter what it is—or if it hurts someone else. Once again: **_no, thank you_ **. Please, leave me alone.” Serenity completely told this guy off. 

Hunter was so shocked; he was unable to move.

Anger. This emotion and scent was anger. 

However, with the tone in her voice, I swear she was a completely different person; that was a complete one-eighty. It just doesn’t seem like her at all.

“Excuse me? Why you little…” Hunter stood up and got ready to strike her; her scent immediately changed from angry to scared as her scent changed to something like rain and mud.

“Just leave her alone already; she’s not interested in you.” I stood up and snapped as calmly as I could, blocking him from hitting her.

“What’s it to you, Cullen?” Hunter asked, daring me.

“Clearly, she’s not interested. Leave her alone.” I repeated, glaring at him; I was ready to bare my fangs at him, but Mr. Gage came back.

“That’s enough! Edward, sit down, and Hunter, go back to your seat and sit down. Now, if you don’t want detention.” Mr. Gage threatened.

I sat right away.

Hunter stood there a few seconds before heading back to his seat.

Mr. Gage was going to say something, but the bell rang before he could.

Finally.

I took off to biology as soon as I could.

Thank God, biology was the only class I have with Hunter.

Somehow, I think I knew this already, but math wasn’t the only class I would have with Serenity; she just showed up in my biology class.

However, I’m the only one who doesn’t have a lab partner because all the other tables were full.

In math, she was one desk in front of me. I knew for sure that here, in biology, she’d be placed next to me.

I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist her scent.

Mrs. Brenner was the teacher; she checked Serenity in and had her sit next to me.

Like before, she only smelt like vanilla, honey, and lilac—but no longer of ice cream.

I could breathe easily around her—which was weird but good. It was definitely good.

On the disappointed side of it all, she scooted her chair a little away from me. 

Not terribly far, but she wasn’t right next to me like the chair originally was.

The bell rang.

“Thank you… For with that guy—in math.” Serenity softly thanked before Mrs. Brenner started talking.

It was easier to see because she was next to me, and I could see it in her blank eyes; she had no clue what was going on.

She was listening to what Mrs. Brenner was teaching. But she wasn’t getting it because again, like in math, she was fidgety and not writing anything down—unless there were notes on the board to copy.

It was only for a second or two, but I saw something she was writing; it didn’t seem like it was for any of the classes she may have, but rather for fun. I also saw a sketchbook. 

I would assume with how she writes; she most likely likes to read.

So she’s the shy, creative, bookworm type.

Shit…

Here I go again.

Who is this girl?

Why does she smell so good—most of the time?

Why does her scent change based on her emotions?

Why am I so fascinated with her?

That’s how the rest of my day went…

All I did was question myself on why I was obsessing over some human girl, who’s mind I could barely read.

She was shy, quiet, ditzy, and confusing. Also, she doesn’t seem too sure about herself; she doesn’t seem to have much confidence.

She’s not my normal type.

True, I haven’t been with a human girl since I was human myself—and it’s been so long that I don’t really remember my type then. But I have been with other vampires before. Sure, not many, but I have. None of them were shy or quiet.

Why the hell am I so intrigued by this girl? 

It’s pissing me off.

Thank God, school was finally over for the day; I can go home and explain and ask Carlisle and Esme what was going on.

I met the others by the cafeteria; we were about to head out when Principal Kinder came over the louder speakers.

“Will Edward Cullen and Serenity Aria please come to my office immediately? I repeat: will Edward Cullen and Serenity Aria pleas come to my office?” 

“What did you do to get called to the principal’s office?” Emmet asked with a mischievous smile.

“With that girl?” Rosalie asked, annoyed.

“Shut up. It probably has to do with that Hunter asshole in math class. He wouldn’t stop bugging her no matter how many times she told him no—even when she got angry and snapped at him. Once he got over his shock, he went to hit her; I wasn’t having that, so I stood between them.” I explained before walking away.

“We’ll be out by the cars!” Alice called before I walked into the office.

“Oh, Edward. Good; you’re here. Now, we wait for Serenity.” Principal Kinder spoke as soon as he saw me.

“No! Leave me alone!” Principal Kinder and I heard Serenity before seeing her; she sounded distressed as she yelled at someone.

“Not until you agree to go out with me this Friday!” That was Hunter yelling back at her.

“No! Please, let me go; you’re hurting me!” That was when I about lost it; I could hear the hurt and fear in her voice. Hunter was doing something that was physically hurting her.

However, before I could do anything, I heard Principal Kinder sigh and walk out of the office.

“Hunter Yager let her go this instance and to my office! NOW!” Principal Kinder yelled, furious.

After a minute of deep breathing, Principal Kinder managed to calm down enough to tell Serenity to follow him to his office.

When she walked through the door, I was even more pissed off; she was in tears as she held her arm with her bookbag over her shoulder.

“Edward, please follow us. Hunter, you go in that room; I’ll be in in just a second.” Principal Kinder instructed.

I followed, but my glare followed Hunter until I could no longer see him.

“You two just have seat and I’ll be with you in a minute or two.” Principal Kinder stated, letting Serenity and me into a room; he then shut the door and walked to where Hunter was.

Hunter was suspended for two weeks. When he returned to school, he was supposed to apologize to Serenity and then stay away from her unless he changes his attitude.

That bastard was lucky the principal saved his ass.

“Ok. Sorry about that. But now to you two…” Principal Kinder apologized and then started before handing Serenity a bag of ice for her arm and going to sit down.

“Did I do something wrong?” Serenity softly asked, rubbing her tears away.

“No, of course, not. Hunter’s just a troubled student.” Principal Kinder explained.

“Then, why am I here? I don’t understand; I thought only kids who did something wrong ended up in the principal’s office.” Serenity asked, confused, looking at Principal Kinder.

“Oh. I’m sorry; I completely misunderstood your question. No, you’re not in trouble; I just need to have a talk with you—with the two of you. Edward, you’ve met Serenity, yes?” Principal Kinder apologized and then started before asking me.

“Yes, we’ve met.” I replied, not knowing where this was going. I decided to let it be a surprise.

It couldn’t be that bad. I mean, with Serenity, almost everything today has been a surprise.

“And you both have math and biology together. This is also correct?” Principal Kinder asked, looking at us.

“Yes.” We both answered, watching Principal Kinder.

“Good. Serenity, I talked to all your teachers today to find out how you’re adjusting to everything. You only had one panic attack—in your first hour study hall. All your other teachers said you did fine. Edward, I don’t know if you know or not, but up until today, Serenity’s been homeschooled. With that being said, I’m not sure how or what you learned, but Mr. Gage and Mrs. Brenner stated that, as much of a good student you are, you don’t seem to understand the material. They both said you just kind of blankly stared at the chalkboard and fidgeted in your seat. I’m not trying to embarrass you, but I think you need extra one-on-one help. What I’m saying, is I think you need a tutor. That’s where Edward comes in. Him and his siblings are some of the smartest students in this school. I think he’d be the best choice as your tutor. I know this is sudden and you two probably have other things going on, but it’s something I’d like you to think about.” Principal Kinder explained.

Home school? Well, that certainly explained a good chunk.

“Tutor?” Serenity asked, clearly confused.

“Well, I see the look Mr. Gage and Mrs. Brenner were talking about. A tutor is someone who helps other students with their schoolwork. Like you and math and biology. Did you not learn math or any type of science while being home schooled?” Principal Kinder explained and then asked.

“No. Well, I know about space if that counts.” Serenity softly answered.

“Ah. I see. Well, you two think about it. Talk amongst each other. Please give me an answer by tomorrow after school.” Principal Kinder instructed before leaving, leaving the door open for us to leave whenever.

Serenity just silently sat there, mulling things over.

“Think about it and tell me tomorrow in math.” I told her, standing up.

“Ok.” She softly replied, also standing up.

Now, I was conflicted.

I want her to say yes.

I want her to say she wants me as her tutor.

One way or another, Principal Kinder was going to make her have a tutor—and I’m most likely the best to do it:

Most of the girls don’t like her. The few that do are too busy with their own lives and schoolwork.

Pretty much all the guys here are perverts. Those who aren’t perverts aren’t all that smart.

But at the same time, she shouldn’t say yes; I’m too dangerous.

I will say: she’s not as naïve as I thought she was; she seems to be able to read most of the other students.

However, she’s a ditz and a klutz; she just tripped over her own feet and barely caught herself on a wall.

She’s also a bit airheaded—especially in math and sciences.

But I’m sure what she lacks in those areas, she makes up in others.

Damnit…

“Edward, is everything ok?” Alice asked, concerned.

“What did Old Man Kinder want?” Emmet asked with a big dopey smile.

“What did it have to do with that girl?” Rosalie asked, annoyed.

Jasper just stood next to the car, struggling not to lash out at any of the humans.

“In the car—now.” Alice and I instructed after Alice had a vision of some kid cutting his hand on the edge of his car.

“What is going on?” Rosalie snapped once we were on the road.

“The principal wants me to tutor Serenity in math and biology because she doesn’t understand any of it.” I answered, annoyed as Emmet drove along.

That was another thing; I don’t have a freaking license, only being a sophomore; I had to wait another five or six months.

“Is she really that stupid?” Rosalie sneered, narrowing her eyes.

“No… They’re just not subjects she learned while being home schooled. Don’t ask me; I don’t know. I only get split seconds of her mind; it’s like something’s blocking me somehow. I get a few seconds followed by static or some kind of click and then silence. Well, silence from her—not anyone else.” I answered.

“Home school, huh? This must be a big adjustment for her. What did she have to say about all this tutor stuff? What did you say?” Jasper asked, interested.

“Who cares what she said or wants? He obviously said no.” Rosalie spoke before I had the chance.

“Don’t speak for me. We didn’t say anything to Principal Kinder because he told us to think about it and then left. I told her to think about it and she said ok. So, that’s where we are. Do I think she needs a tutor? Yes, I do. If she doesn’t, she’ll fail and be held back.” I snapped before answering Jasper.

“Fine. Sorry. But you’re going to tell them both “no,” right? You’re going to tell them you can’t be the girl’s tutor.” Rosalie pressed, narrowing her eyes at me like that was going to work.

“That doesn’t work on me, and you know it. I’ve been a vampire long before you. Except for Carlisle and Jasper, I’ve been undead the longest. At this point, I don’t know what I’m going to do. The only thing I know, is that I’m going to talk to Carlisle and Esme first.” I stated, pissed off.

Not just at Rosalie, but at myself as well.

What is it about this girl that draws me in so much?


End file.
